Castout
by ZoeTrope10
Summary: What if Lucy hadn't run away? What if she never met Natsu? What if she never joined Fairytail? So many questions to be answered. This is an alternate version of Fairy Tail where Lucy joins a bit late. It seems like things in Fairy Tail might have changed a bit because of her, erhm, tardiens. Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. Possible Nalu. M for language
1. prologue: a Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**this is sorta like a pre-story chapter it kinda gives you a view of how Lucy is w/ her father.**

**Sorry it is so short!**

* * *

Lucy stepped infront of the mirror and put the usual formal ball gown type dresss she wore around her father. Today he wanted to talk to her about her upcoming engagement. She had been dreading this day for months now. this was the day he would make the engagmnt official and she would meet her fiance.

She left her lavish room and started to walk to the other side of the mantion where her father's study was. 'Soon' she thought 'soon, I'll be rid of this place'. If only she could ward off proprosals for a few months, then she would be free to leave.  
if her father failed to find her a husband by the time she turned eighteen than she would be free to leave and her father and her home behind and the great heartfillial manner would have to be sold or he would have to choose an Heir. Her birthday was coming up soon and fast. It was only a few months from now, and as bad as i may sound she couldn't wait for it. Her father needed to learn humility and how to live, the only way he would be able to do that would be if he had a clean slate.

Lucy sighed, she was now standing in front of her father's study door. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she opened the door and looked inside.

His chair was turned and all you could see of him was his neatly combed hair.  
"Father" Lucy said tentatively.

"Lucy" Master Heartfilia said with a troubled sigh "come in"

**(A/N lets just call him HEARTFILIA)**

She walked in a few steps and bowed when Heartfilia turned around in his chair." I understand you wish to speak about my marrage" Lucy said stiffly. She didn't want to get married to a complete stranger but she knew from past expiriances that making a fuss would just get her a beating.

" Yes, well I wanted to tell you who I am considering," He looked at her with a frown on her face. "It's going to take a lot of convincing to get him to take a scrony thing like you"

Lucys hands clenched at her sides. She was not scrony and every man that saw her knew it too.

"Any how, His name is Christopher Hail. He is one of the Heirs of the Hail family fortune. Actually the one at the top of the list, and so help me Lucina when he comes for the ball you will be on your best behavior."

"Of course father." lucky Lucy Heartfilia, yea thats me. I even get a rich, stuckup husband.

"Now if you mess up with this one too, you know what will happen right?"

"yes father. I will be cast out without a family and a home. With no one. or nothing to rely on."

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? This is my first FAnfic so i am still trying to figure out the site. I know the first chapter is sorta slow and all, just hang with me!**

**Plz R&R**

**tell me if you want more!**


	2. Gowns of gold

Chapter 2

normal Pov

*3 months later*

Although when Lucy woke up she didn't realize it, but that day was the day that her life would change forever.

The day had come.

Her birthday.

The engagement ball.

Lucy woke up to find two obnoxious faces squashed up against her own. The stylists were here. They were the most annoying people Lucy knew.

But they sure did know how to make a girl look pretty

One of the stylist's names was Grant Vex. He was the average height with slicked back dark red hair that made him look ten years older. He wore a tailored,dark-green expensive looking suit. One of which, was way too tight for him. Grant was tying way too hard

The other stylist's name was Isabel Vex. She wore a loose flowing white dress, that she had probably made herself. Also She had long pastel-purple hair that she kept up in pig-tails at all times. Her hair (contrast to her brothers) made her look ten years younger. She looked about 12.

They both were twins and were 25 years old.

They both looked like lunatics

Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed how close they bother where to her face.

"GET OFF ME, YOU LOONIES!" Lucy Kick!

the both moved back simultaneously and bowed

"Sorry! so, so, Sorry Miss!" Isabel said, looking terrified.

Lucy got out of bed and sighed. Some times she forgot how scary it was for them. How, as they saw it, a single word from her could have them out on the streets. Of course, she saw them all as friends, equals, here. But it was hard to convince the twins that she was not so shallow as to kick them out over them invading her space.

"No, no. Its fine Izzy, Grant, I was just messing with ya!" Lucy said with a smile.

Izzy calmed down a bit after that. She smile back and came over to Lucy and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Miss, we've got to get you ready for the ball!"

Oh yea, THAT

was today Lucy thought, bitterly. Izzy (Isabel) continued to drag the unwilling girl to the closet. Grant had trailed behind, a dark aura of self-loathing surrounding him.

"OH MISS HEARTFILLIA! I APOLOGISE, MOST SINCERELY! PLEASE, WON'T YOU FORGIVE THIS AWFULL CRIME I HAVE COMITED?!" He howled sinking to the ground and groveling at her feet, bowing repeatedly.

"Uhh... No need for that, please Stop." she said, although he did tend to do this regularly, it always managed to freak her out. He continued to bow and grovel. " No really, PLEASE stop!" she said again her eyes widening as he did something even stranger. He grabbed the bottom of her night-dress, "I SHOULDNT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE! I SHOULDN'T BURDEN THE PLANET WITH MY EXISTENCE ANY MMOOORRREEEE!" Grant said as he started inch for the door, much resembling a caterpillar.

(and yes I did get that from Fruits Basket. Dont hate me!)

When Isabel saw what was going on with her brother she stopped going through all the lavish dresses in the closet and walked over to him. Izzy grabed him by the back of his shirt and held him in the air, surprisingly strong for her size. She gave him dangerous glare, "we have been over this, now, you know what the lecture is. Yada, yada, yada don't be rash. now sit your ass in a chair and hush it!" She said with a huff at the end.

Lucy held her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing out loud. They looked ridiculous. A little girl holding a grown, serious looking man by the scruff of his neck. A very viscous look on her face as well while the 'adult' was cowering in fear. Lucy couldn't hold it in any more. She let her hand fall and laughed, although something felt off about it.

she smiled, none the less, and walked over to where grant had chosen to sit. She pat him on the head " You don't have to apologize for everything, you know." and walked back over to the closet where Izzy had returned, muttering about silk as she flipped through the gowns. Acting as though nothing had happened

Lucy walked up behind her and asked " Which one are you looking for?" she looked over Isabel's shoulder, noticing how she barely glanced at the dresses as the flicked them to the side. she grinned, " It's a surprise..."

BAM! a maid came rushing into the room, carrying a large bundle of what looked like cloth. She was out of breath and ran straight to the bed, laid it out, and left as quick as she came. Lucy blinked, completely taken aback. Isabel though, let out a sigh of relief. _So that's where it was..._ Izzy thought. They must have taken it away for last-minute alterations.

She walked over to the bed and started to unfold the fabric wrapped around the beautiful dress. Izzy sighed, it was amazing. Grant jumped up from the chair where he had been sulking and pulled Lucy's sleeping mask over her eyes, so as not to ruin the surprize.

20 minutes later...

"one more second, then you'll get to see." Isabel said as she pulled Lucy by the wrist to stand in front of the mirror. "Ok now, Grant." He pulled off her mask and smiled as she look herself in.

The dress was light, light pink with gold weaved into the fabric here and there causing her to have the illusion of giving off beautiful light. It was a sweat-heart and hugged her body until right past her hips, where it slowly bellowed out with folds and twist. The farther down the dress you looked the more gold there was in the dress. Making her look like she was walking on light. her shoulders where bare but on both hands there where long iridescent light gold gloves that started at her upper arm. She looked amazing.

And that very reason was why she wanted to cry. No sane man would turn her down if she looked like this. Even Lucy, as modest as she was, knew this. She also knew that was why her father had it made, instead of having her just ware one of the dresses in the closet. He had this beautiful dress hand sown by her personal maids, those who knew her best, to make her irresistable. She felt a single tear fall down her face. She would never escape her father.

And with that grim thought on her mind she looked at the clock, it's time. She headed for the door and to her ball. as she went she dried the tears on her face and she suddenly felt her face harden, There was no way she would let her father get away with this. Not this time, because she wanted her freedom. And little did she know how freedom surely would come, in the form of Fairy Tail.


	3. change

Lucy stood atside the doors to the ballroom for a few seconds while the men inside anounced, "LUCY HEARTFILLIA, DAUGHTER OF LAYLA AND JUDE HEARTFILLIA, HEIR TO THE HEARTFILLIA FAMILY FORTUNE" that's her que. She went through the enormous doors, blushing profusley. Although they always announced her when she went somewhere like this, it still managed emberassed her everytime.

lucy looked around the room, trying to find a farmilliar face. Honeslty, she knew everyone there. They where all either family or old friends. By 'old freinds' she ment her dad's friends that always checked out lucy's but.

she lookes at the dance floor, in the center stood a man looking directly at her. He was fairly tall with midnight hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a tight fitting suit with metals on his left breast-bone, showing his rank and accompishments.

I will never understand why anyone would need metal circles pinned to their shirt to feel accompished in life

she thought_ but, he sure is hot_.

although, there was a look in his eyes. A look that made her want to cover herself, he looked like he wanted to eat her. Gobble her up like the goblin did in so manny fairy tales.

Lucy decided that she didn't like the looks of him.

But her mother had always said not to judge a book by its cover, right?

so Lucy walked over to the srange man in a flury of light. she introduced her self " Hello" she smiled "My name is Lucy" The man looked her up and down, smirking. He held his hand out "The name's Cristopher. would you care to dance?" he started to look at her chest, stare really.

She covered her chest with her hand blushing, then let her hand fall and took his, " Your last name woldn't happen to be Hail by any chance, would it?" Lucy asked Cristopher as he led her to the center of the dance floor. Once they got their all the other people around fled, knowing how important the couple was.

"Whats it to you princess?" He replied with a smirk.

Lucy put one hand on his shoulder and cristopher held the other. His hand on her waist, they began to do a simple waltz. "Well, you know what this party's for right?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. "Of course, the betrothal of you, Lady Lucy, and me, Sir Christopher,"

Lucy's eyes widened. The title 'sir' was held explicitly for the king's knights. The King had had 10 knights to protect him during the war that forged the nation of Fioray. And as the title of King was passed down from father to eldest son, so was the knights place among the royal guard. It was rare for them to leave the capitol, let alone even talk to someone not from the capitol.

"Y-you, you're a member of the elite guard?"

(A/N: and if you are wondering the elite guard is the highest branch of the royal guard. The Elite Guard is what the kings 10 knights are called. Also I just was typing and the whole "royal Guard' thing just sorta ended up on the screen. XD. you now may continue reading!)

"Yes mam, and you should be honored to even be speaking to me" Christopher said, yet another smirk on his face

Lucy felt like nothing more at that moment than to punch him in the mouth, and she wasn't normally a violent person. This guy was getting on her last nerve, and with the lack of any other way to put it, he was being a...

BAM! Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud sound. It sounded like a bomb, and surely enough when she looked around the room, it was filled with smoke. If she looked hard enough she could see that the east wall had collapsed. It was the only wall in the room that led to outside the mansion.

Lucy and Christopher had stopped dancing. So had everyone else in the room but the two where the only ones not panicking. Lucy stopped looking around and glanced at Christopher. He stepped closter to her and said " I know why they're here. They've come for you, Princess. And when they take you away just know that I am not going to leave you alone until we say 'I do'"

Lucy's eyes got even bigger and then she was angry, " no way in hell is that ever gonna

happen," she said all formalities down the drain. Then she Lucy Kicked him across the room.

She pumped her hands in the air, oh how she had wanted to do that!

Lucy calmed her self down, _ok Lucy you got to find a way out of here. This is your chance. _She thought as she looked around the room again.

A lot of the smoke had cleared and she could easily see all that was going on in the ballroom.

There where strange people scattered all around the room fighting the magic guild father had hired to protect us for the night. One was a man with black shaggy hair and dark blue eyes, he had taken his shirt off and had swirls of ice surrounding his hands. Another one was a beautiful woman with armor on and deep red hair. She's holding a sword and was fighting a crew of men all using different typed of magic.

There was a blue cat with wings swinging a huge fish around, nocking out several mages, while lecturing them on not underestimating the power of cats.

another flying cat had white fur and was fighting alongside a young girl with blue hair pulled up in pigtails. She was casting wind magic spells while enhancing the abilities of her comrades.

The one that Lucy noticed most, though, was a man with spikey pink hair engulfed in flames. He took out at least 50 wizards when he yelled "fire dragon's ROAR" flames shot from his mouth, scorching the wizards. Lucy stared at him, for some reason she was drawn to him. She wanted to be his friend. The flames around him died out and he looked at her, straight into her eyes.

**normal Pov ( based on Natsu's prospective)**

He had finally found her, the famous, Lucy Heartfillia.

Natsu didn't expect her to look this beautiful though, she looks like an angel

She stood there staring at me, she had some weird dress on that made her look like she was floating, walking on light. The look she had in her eyes when she looked at me was full of confusion. But if you looked under that you could see the sadness that she had. A crying angel, in a cage.

(A/N: yes I know Natsu isn't this poetic, sorry, but it was just to get the point across! Also at the beginning of the paragraph he said weird, this is Natsu's brain after all!)

I walked over to where she's standing and held out my hand smiling, "Come on, you wanna get out of this place right? Well, Lets Go!"

**Normal Pov (based on Lucy)**

The Pinkette held his hand out for me a silly grin spread across his face, I like him already " Come on you wanna get out of this place right? Well, Lets go!"

Lucy looked at him for a few seconds more. Could she really trust this man, one who she met only seconds ago? Lucy looked around herself again, all the fighting was nearly over. She looked back at the man and took his hand smiling, any where was better than here right? _and_, she thought _I have a feeling about him, that he and his friends where here to help me. Plus, there is no way that some one with a smile like that could ever hurt me._

He pulled her arm and the ran through the ballroom, his friends following behind. They ran through a few fires on the way, Lucy's dress got burned. The fabric didn't reflect light like it did before and she took off the gloves and threw the shoes to the side._ I guess its time for a change _Lucy thought.

Natsu laughed and yelled "FOR FAIRYTAIL"

Lucy gasped_ I guess a big change was on it's way after all._


End file.
